Hawkstar Hawkclan
Not much is known about the clan that Hawkstar was born in. What is known is that her mother was Berryfur and her father was Flightfeather. She had two sisters, Mousekit and Sunkit and a brother, Stormikit. All of her and her siblings apprentice lives are unknown, however their warrior names were Hawkflight, Mousecloud, Sunfur and Stormtooth. Three moons after she became a warrior, she fell in love with Ashtail. They had Rainspirit, Tigerfoot and Dawnflight. The leader was starting to get onto Hawkflight's and her siblings nerves because of his long reign, so she, her littermates, Mousecloud's best friend Braveclaw, Ashtail and her confident daughter Rainspirit tried to kill him and the deputy, so they could take control of the clan. However, their plans were thwarted and all seven cats were exiled. 'Rogue Group Edit' The medicine cat apprentice Sparklewing tagged along after having a fight with her mentor, putting the rouge group up to eight members. Hawkflight took control of this group and changed her name to Hawk. The others followed by changing their names too. They made a pain of themselves at their old clan, though it was them that mainly retreated. A few weeks later, her two other children and Hareleap joined the group after trying to do what all but Sparklewing, now Sparkle did, putting the group up to eleven members. They made pains of themselves more until Mousecloud, Braveclaw, Tigerfoot, Dawnflight and Hareleap mysteriously disappeared after the group split. 'HawkClanEdit' The group never found the other half of the gang, so they decided to make their own clan. Hawk changed her name again, this time to Hawkstar, while the others changed their names back. Just after the clan formed, she and Ashtail hit the rocks after she suggested that they should have another litter. He said that kits were horrible, ever since she gave birth to his kits. Hawkstar took this the wrong way and mated with another cat named Fire. Ashtail was furious of this and was exiled, so instead Hawkstar chose her brother Stormtooth as deputy. She gave birth to Thrushheart, Sparrowwing and Sorrelleaf after. Sadly, Stormtooth and Sorrelleaf mysteriously disappeared after they went hunting, so Rainspirit became deputy after that. Hawkstar ruled for many moons and still made rivals of her old clan. sadly, her long reign ended when she was bitten by a snake. Rainspirit became the new leader. Much to her suprise, she saw stars in her fur and then looked at StarClan. She asked her mother why she was here and Berryfur told her that ambition can not be punished. Both of her mates were dead, but she didn't choose any of them to still be mates with, however, her love for Ashtail came back strong and they became mates again. 'TriviaEdit' *'Hawkstar and her siblings got their ambitions from their father, Flightfeather.' *'Despite her attempts to kill the leader of her clan, Hawkstar went to StarClan because "Ambition can not be punished" as said by her mother, Berryfur.' *'Hawkstar still loves Ashtail, but because he never wanted another litter, she pretended she didn't love him anymore.' She also chose Ashtail over Fireshade in StarClan. *'Hawkstar was bitten by a snake to save Rainspirit. ' *'Only Hawkstar and Feathersplash knows the clan at the far west of their clan exsists. This is probably BraveClan or RoseClan.' *'Both of Hawkstar's mates havwe three kits each. ' *'Hawkstar is very fond of her grandsons, new warriors Newtstep and Dustleap, even though they had never met her. This is because she was the first to know that these two would be special.' *'In The kits dreams, Rainstar says that, when Newtstep, Dustleap, Redwing, Windclaw, Spiderclaw, Copperstrike and Yellowstripe find a net, Hawkstar had taught her how to handle with twoleg traps. This may mean that, suprisingly, Hawkstar was possibly Rainstar's mentor, although they are mother and daughter. She also asked what she had taught Rainspirit in A taste for revenge.' *'In Newtstep's revealing, her ears, shoulders and tail are battle scarred. They are not mentioned in the other stories befor that however.' 'AppearancesEdit' A taste for revenge Hawkstar is first seen scent marking the new clan's territory in the prolouge. Ashtail watched her mate with a new cat before the story started and he goes to talk to her, though when he says her name he trails off. Hawkstar turns around and says her former mate's name. Ashtail notices her belly full of kits and says sadly that she has found a new mate. Hawkstar hesitates, then answers that he never wanted another litter and said that she had made the first move before Ashtail could reject her.When he argues, she tells him that she has heard enough and tells him to leave. At the edge of the camp, Ashtail takes one last look at her and goes off. Hawkstar reappears in chapter three, when Rainspirit calls her. She tells her daughter to enter and Rainspirit asks were Ashtail is, then sees her belly full of kits. When Rainspirit asks if they are Ashtail's kits, Hawkstar hesitates, then shakes her head. When Rainspirit asks why, she tells her the truth about how her and her siblings were never loved by Ashtail. When Rainspirit objects, Stormtooth says that what her mother says is true. Hawkstar looks down once Rainspirit confirms it with Stormtooth, then looks up, saying that she wished that she never fell in love with Ashtail and left him to her sister, presumably Mousecloud, so Rainspirit, Tigerfoot and Dawnflight would not have such a mouse brained fur ball like Ashtail as a father, her voice becoming a snarl . When Rainspirit is about to leave the den, she turns around again. Hawkstar looks up from where she was looking and asks if she wants to ask something else. When Rainspirit asks why she fell in love with Ashtail, pain appears in her eyes, then asks if she remembers about her and Hareleap. When Rainspirit nods, she tells her that her and Ashtail's was alike. When Stormtooth calls Rainspirit to lead the border patrol, she says that she is coming and bounds out of the den. A rare smile of pride comes on Hawkstar's face. In chapter six, she , along with Stormtooth and Rainspirit are on the clan's first ever evening patrol. The kits dreams Hawkstar is in StarClan now and appears in her son's and his mate's shared dream. Thrushheart snuggles into her fur, then backs away. Leopardclaw dips her head respectfully when she sees her. She addresses her warmly then tells a prophercy about their kits. Leopardclaw doesn't know what she means, but when she is about to ask her, she has disappeared into the misty forest before she can ask. She appears again when Rainstar and Thrushheart fight and stops them. However, it was too late for Rainstar. She comforts Thrushheart and when he says he can't be leader, she objects and says that he would be a great leader and addresses him as Thrushstar. She later gives him his fifth life of endurance, then slips into the moor. She comes back along with the other cats who gave him his nine lives and they cheer. Featherpaw's return Hawkstar is only mentioned breifly when Stormtooth asks Featherpaw if she is still leading HawkClan. Newtstep's revealing She appears in Russetpaw's and Smokepaw's dream, along with Ashtail. It is revealed that they have became mates again, as Ashtail and Hawkstar rest their heads together after telling the two apprentices that she is their father's mother. Russetpaw asks why they are here, receiving an amused smile from Hawkstar. She then tells both of them their prophercy. After Ashtail tells them that they must figure out the prophercy, her and Ashtail twine tails and walk deeper into the forest. She appears again when Russetfire and Smokestorm become warriors. When they ask why they can communicate in their minds, Hawkstar is about to speak, but Ashtail asks is they remember their prophercy, then Hawkstar says that they have a bond only death can stop, then as they are about to leave, she turns her head and tells them not to abuse their powers, as they can read other cats minds but some are best to stay away from. This concludes her apperance in the story after she leaves with Ashtail. Raging waters Hawkstar grabs Smokestorm by the scruff and pulls him onto the tree which her, Ashtail and Rainstar are on. She asks if he is okay. She then appears at Yellowstripe's nine lives ceremony. Yellowstripe sees her battle scarred ears, shoulders and tail, but her eyes told him that she was friendly. Hawkstar introduces herself and gives Yellowstripe the third life of confidence. Yellowstripe is almost breathless and she smiles and slips onto the moor. She is mentioned by Yellowstripe when he says to Rabbitclaw that her life is a different story to Brokensnow's. life. She later comes after Thrushstar gives Yellowstripe his final life and she cheers with the others. Whispering dawn Hawkstar walks across the moonlit ground along with her two kits Rainstar and Thrushstar on their way to meet Briarberry. Category:Cats in the clans